United we Stand
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek's son Skye wants to become a knight but Fiona's worried because of his sight problems and tries to stop him. Can both father and son convince her to let him live his dream even though he's disabled?
1. Realising a Dream

United we Stand.

Fiona watched as her two kids played outside in the mud. She then heard her other son Skye cry from his crib. She went into the room. She picked him up and he calmed down. "I wish you could see me honey as well as your brother and sister and your Daddy." She told him as she went back into the living room and put him in the play pen. Felicia then came in. "How come Skye's not allowed out? Did he do something wrong?" she asked her.

"No he's not in trouble. He can't go out like normal kids because he's… disabled and he can't see or walk properly. Your Daddy and I don't want to see your brother hurt, that's all." She explained to her. She watched as her daughter went back outside. Shrek then joined her. "Hey honey, are you okay?" he said to her.

"Sort of. It's just Skye being him. What if he can't have a life because he's different?" she told him. He understood. He then saw Skye get out of the play pen and crawled over to him. "Daddy!" he said happily. Shrek smiled at that. He noticed his son was wearing a knight's helmet and had dragged a sword by his side but it was sheathed.

He then got an idea of what his son wanted to do with his life. It was to be a knight but he knew Fiona wouldn't understand this desire…

"_I can't believe that he wants to be a knight, a hero like me! But Fiona will never let him live his dream because she's worried because he's different. Maybe it won't be an issue."_ He thought as he heard Skye laugh as he tickled him gently. Fiona wondered how he could be so free around Skye even though he was different.

Later Fiona was putting both Felicia and Antonio to bed. But Shrek was sitting in the alligator chair with Skye in his arms. "I think you'll become a great knight like someone I know…

Once there was a man. He was feared by many humans and was lonely. He wanted to become a knight but growing up had crushed his dreams and spirit altogether. But then one day he made a friend and they set out on a daring but dangerous quest to save a damsel in distress from a dragon guarded tower. They then were chased by the dragon through the castle but the man attached a chain to the dragon and it flung him upwards. He came crashing through the roof of the highest room of the tallest tower where the princess waited. He grabbed her and kicked down the door. But the dragon had fallen in love with his friend and had to rescue him. He did but made the dragon angry.

They escaped by the man's quick thinking. After that, he fell in love with the princess and got married and… had a family." He told him. He looked at Skye. He was asleep. "That's good." He thought as he carried his son into his bedroom. "Good night." He said softly as he left the room. Fiona was in their room in bed waiting for him. "Hey honey! Is Skye asleep?" she said to him. "Yeah. I told him a story and it put him to sleep." He replied as he kissed her… He imagined his son as an adult and as a knight saving fair maidens and having adventure. "What're you thinking about?" Fiona said as she snuggled near him. "Nothing." He told her as he closed his eyes and fell asleep…. He hoped that he could help his son be what he wanted to be even if his wife didn't understand.


	2. Proving Ourselves

United we Stand 

Ch 2

Fiona noticed that there was a spark of life in Skye that nobody had ever seen. She wondered where it had came from. She was unaware that her husband was inspiring him by telling him tales of brave knights on adventures.

"Honey can you look after the kids for a while? I'm going out, okay?" Fiona said to Shrek. "Sure okay." He told her as he watched her go out the door. But he heard yelling outside. It was Felicia and Antonio. He went out to see what was going on. Skye was outside too walking slowly swishing a stick like a sword. "What's wrong?" he said to them. They pointed to Skye. "He thinks he's a knight but he's not! He's just a disabled freak with no life or future!" Antonio said as he ran into the house. Shrek looked really hurt by that remark as he scooped up Skye in his arms and tickled him gently. Felicia watched as her brother laughed. "Daddy are you upset about what Antonio said?" she asked him. "Yeah. I can't believe that came out of his mouth. It's not Skye's fault and he can't help being different, even special. I know that Skye wants to become a knight when he's older." He explained as Skye still laughed, too absorbed in the game to pay attention to what was being said.

"He didn't really mean it. It's… just some kids. They were making fun of the fact Skye's different." Felicia told him. He understood as he walked back into the house. Puss then showed up. He noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong senor? You look depressed." He said to him. "It's Antonio. He got angry and said stuff about Skye which really hurt. I know having a kid like Skye is difficult but it's worth it if you have something in common." He told him. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Puss said. "I found out that Skye really wants to become a knight when he's older so I've been inspiring him through legends and playing with him. I need to convince Fiona this is what he wants because she won't understand." He explained as he placed Skye in his arms. He watched as Skye tried to grab his sword. Puss laughed at that. Suddenly he saw hunters barge in through the door.

"Oh great! These jerks came back! I thought they'd give up by now." Shrek muttered as he began to take care of them with wrestling moves but they then outnumbered them. Skye then leaped out of Puss's arms. He then started attacking the hunters with full force and bit them and burnt them. Puss watched as the hunters ran off screaming in agony. Shrek then laughed as he picked Skye up. "That was great son! Just like a knight. I wish your Mom would've seen this! She'd be proud." He said to him. Skye laughed at that. Felicia then came into the room. "Were those bad… bad people here?" she said nervously. "Yes. They almost took me but Skye… He saved me by kicking their butts!" he told her. "Wow! That's cool. Too bad Antonio or Mom didn't see that or they'd take back what they said about him. I think he'll be a great knight when he's older. He can protect others like us and good hearted humans, right Dad?" she told him excitedly.

"Yes I do. It's just your Mom. She doesn't see that Skye can do all this stuff because he's disabled but she's wrong. Maybe we can show her what he can do." He said as he hugged her.

Fiona then came home unaware that something special had happened and she'd missed it. But before Felicia could tell her, her father took her into the next room. "Why can't I tell Mom what Skye did?" she asked him. He sighed at her. She was so much like her Mom. "If you told her, she wouldn't believe it. It has to be a secret just between me, you and Puss." He explained. "Why not Uncle Donkey?" she said. "He's not good with secrets. He accidentally blurts them out. That's why." Shrek replied. They then came into the living room.


End file.
